


Cupid wears big cat's prints

by Polvorose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An Otabek i would like to marry, Comedy, Dumb Victor, M/M, Matchmaking, More like a bromance between Yuuri ans Yurio, Yurio being cute, Yurio is 17 here lol, Yurio matchmaker, Yuuri being awkward, Yuuri is a social failure, i suck at angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polvorose/pseuds/Polvorose
Summary: Everything seemed nice until Victor broke up with Yuuri without a reason, shattering his heart into small pieces .Now Yurio will help the poor katsudon to get out of his depresion and find a new love. He might not have the experience but he has the attitude and the confidence to drag a shy Yuuri back to action to make him better than how he was even with Victor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo ' 0 ' thanks for choosing this story. Now before you begin I think it's imoprtant for you to know details like Yurio is 17 here (I feel more confortable with an older Yurio), the relationship between Yuuri and Yurio will be close but not romantic and that I pretty much suck at angst shit and i hardly take myself seriously while writing drama xD so sorry if i don't show it properly but Yuuri is really having a bad time here 
> 
> Anyway ( u v u) please enjoy.

It was a great festival with lights, music and fun. Yuuri Katsuki enjoyed it with the man he loved, Victor Nikiforov. They were a couple so filled with love and their bond was so strong that everyone was just waiting for a date for the wedding, even though they both agreed on waiting until they retired from ice skating so they could dedicate their lives completely to their marriage and their life together.

Yuuri stopped walking, still holding his beloved's hand. "Victor...is everything ok?" He asked, looking up worriedly at him.

The man blinked, his hand holding Yuuri's in a possessive way. Yuuri it thought was strange since he usually did it when they were with people Victor thought could take his little piggy away from him, but this time he had been holding his hand like that during the whole festival. The Russian man opened his mouth and his hand moved his bangs away for a second. "What do you mean, Yuuri?" He asked.

Yuuri shrugged and smiled shyly. "You've been acting like if this was the last time we would see...like if you didn't want to let me go or something." He said, then he blushed a little at the stare of his partner and looked down. "W-weird right?" He laughed nervously.

The man stayed quiet for a moment. "Yuuri...come with me please." He said in a plain tone that made the Japanese boy look up.

"Huh? Ok..." He nodded and let the man lead him out of the festival to the parking lot. "Are we leaving already?" Yuuri tilted his head.

Victor's eyes slid around before finally landing on the man in front of him. He took Yuuri's free hand and lifted both of them. "Yuuri..." He sighed.

Yuuri was getting really worried, the tone Victor was using was one that he knew very well. Bad news were coming, he knew it, he just wondered if it was that he would be traveling again or if something bad happened to Makkachin or if he was having problems with his bold spot again.

"Yuuri...Yuuri..." Victor repeated, like if he was still organizing the words in his head. "I want to break up with you." He finally said.

Something stopped in Yuuri's body. Was it his legs? His heart? Both? He didn't know, his words were still being processed in his head. "...H-huh?" Was all that came out from his mouth with a broken voice.

"Let's break up." Victor repeated and let Yuuri's hands go, steeping away from him.

Now Yuuri was sure that he had heard him right. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He couldn't understand why, he wanted to ask but he just felt like he had lost control over his body, he could only feel his knees shaking, the dagger in his chest and the cold tears rolling down his cheeks.

Victor wasn't even looking at him anymore. "I...I will be leaving...take care, Yuuri." He said before turning away and getting in his car.

Yuuri watched him, wishing that he could move to at least punch him in the face or something, but he only could stare and sob, which made him even more sad.

His ex lover gave him one last and really quick look before leaving in his car, before leaving him alone in the cold. Was only then when Yuuri finally reacted and fell on his knees, placing his hands on his face. "W-wait...why?" He sobbed, but it was meaningless now. "W-was it...was it something that I did?" He bit his lip. "Or something that I didn't do?" He looked up at the sky. "Why?" He asked to whoever could answer him. "WHY?!!" He finally screamed before burying his face in his hands and crying. "I-I gave you everything I could...I love you more than anything...what was I supposed to to?" He continued asking, but the the sound of something hitting one of the cars parked there made him look up and come back to reality.

He shakily got up and walked away, he didn't want his misery to work as anyone's entertainment.

Meanwhile, there was a blond boy with a tiger printed jacket resting his back against a tree with the hood of the jacket covering his head. An frown covered his face as he watched the Japanese man walk away. "Tsk...such a pathetic pig." He said, clenching his fists inside the pockets of his jacket.

"I was looking for you." A voice said making the blond turn his head and look at the black haired man with serious expression looking towards him.

"You know I don't like this kind of shits..." Yuri Plisetsky spat and looked away from him.

"Hm, that wasn't what you showed when you ate those sweets with such a happy expression." The man responded with a tone that was supposed to be like a chuckle, but it sounded almost like his normal voice.

Yuri blushed slightly and frowned at him. "S-shut up Otabek! You obviously saw wrong!" He grumbled.

Otabek just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked towards his motorcycle that was next to the tree Yuri was leaning on.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Yuri said as he grabbed the helmet Otabek gave him and put it on his head. "The most interesting stuff happened out of that boring festival anyway." He added as he sat behind the man and wrapped his torso with his arms.

Otabek turned his head to look at him and Yuri knew that someone else would be raising their eyebrow. Yuri just smirked. "You aren't gonna believe it, Beka." He said and then turned the man's head so he would look at the front. "I'll tell you when we get to the cool place." He said, a childish tone accidentally escaping from his mouth.

Otabek just smiled a little and turned on the vehicle. "Alright." He said before driving away.


	2. It's not a offer, it's a statement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just couldn't let Yuuri die alone, could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I'm surprised by the answers I got with such a short thing • v •;; when I finished this chapter I regretted for not putting this part in the prologue but whatever. Please enjoy ^•^

The blond boy massaged his temples. This couldn't be happening to him, why was everything so difficult?

* * *

 

Going back to the night he told Otabek what he saw (Otabek was a little surprised that the honey and cotton duo had broken up like that) he told him that he decided to help poor piggy to get trough that.

"...oh, that is very nice of you..." Otabek said back then before looking at him. "With that being said, why would you do that? No offense but I can't imagine you helping Yuuri Katsuki of all of people without you winning anything from it." He added.

Y uri huffed. "I'm obviously winning something from it." He said and then smiled maliciously. "I will use that pig to hurt Victor's pride." He said and then looked at the other man to realize that he would have to give more details about his reason. He sighed. "Victor thinks he is so great and that he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants, so I will make Katsudon forget him and be even better than how he was with him, so he will see that people don't need him at all and that he is lame as fuck." He said.

Otabek stared at him a little more and then looked back at the sky. "Ok...as long as you are helping." He said  
Yurio grinned at that time, very sure that his plan would work...

 

But now he saw that it would be harder than what he thought.

Katsuki Yuuri disappeared from the world from an entire week and when he finally made some contact he refused to go out of his home, I wasn't after 4 days of his second week without Victor for him to appear at a rink looking like a dumped mess.

Yuri wasn't very sure of how he could make that get better and just to put the cherry on the cake, Victor left the country the day after he broke up with Yuuri which means that he wouldn't even be there to see him ruin his pride.

'Why the fuck do you have to be sooo lame Katsudon?' Yuri thought as he groaned. Yuuri had just failed a jump...AGAIN. He was failing so much that his coach and friends sent him home before he killed himself in one of his really bad attempts of skating.

Yuri cursed quietly as he watched the Japanese man leaving "This will be so hard..." Yuri bit his thumb. "But I'm not afraid of challenges..." He added to himself.

* * *

  
Yuuri didn't have the brain to deal with anyone's bullshit now. Yes, he disappeared for a week only eating Katsudon, peanuts and ice cream while watching one punch man to see someone stupidly powerful and emotionless, wishing to be like that bald guy.

Eventually he had to make contact with the world not only to order more food but also make everyone shut the fuck up and let him die. "You shouldn't let this affect you so much..." Was what his friend Phichit told him trough a phone call, but what could he know? He never had anything close to what he had with Victor.

"Ughhh..." He groaned and he slumped on his couch and buried in his thick blanket like if it was a protective barrier against the world. He just had came back from the rink since he was obligated to go and he supposed that maybe skating would help him to stop thinking about the man that dumped him without a reason. It turns out he was wrong because every time he jumped and every moment he looked at the ice he could only remember the face of that man smiling at him, hugging him after his performances, and that made him land on the ice in way that he hadn't knew until that day.

It still hurts like the night it happened but now he was a little used to that pain, at least Victor wasn't in the country at the moment and that made him wonder if he was stopping the man to do whatever he wanted to do out of the country and if that was the reason why he dumped him. He rubbed his eyes, already dry because of the week and a half that he spent crying the whole day. "What will I do now...?" He asked to himself, staring at the hardly visible patterns of the blanket in the darkness of the place that he used to call home when he lived his love story there.

He closed his eyes slowly, trying to escape once again from reality, humming a sad song as his eyes felt charged with tears once again.

He was so deep in his misery that he didn't hear the clicking sound coming from his door, but what he did head was someone kicking his door open. 'H-huh?!' He thought as his eyes widened, seconds later the pattern that used to be dark and hard to look at got illuminated by the natural light coming from the window of his living room. 

He didn't know what to do, he was shaking and scared of whoever just broke into his house. Would he really die now? Or get kidnapped? He didn't know. He decided to not move so maybe the delinquent could think that there is no one in there and take whatever they want and leave, it sounded stupid but it was the only thing his body would allow him to do because of the shock.

Suddenly he felt the blanked being removed, letting him completely exposed to those turquoise eyes looking at him like a crossbow ready to shoot right at his face. Before, he would have been very intimidated by that look, but he already knew the Russian skater for quite a long time so he was already used to it. It was still weird to have him inside his home though. "Y-yurio...?" He asked.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The blond asked, sounding like a growl. "You are so pathetic I want to scream!" He added with his hands on his hips.

'Well you are already doing it...' Yuuri thought but decided that was safer to not say it. "How did you...did you just break into my home?" Yuuri asked, looking at the open door. "Yurio that's illegal!" Yuuri sat up.

"Shut up! Geez." Yurio grumbled. "I'm here to help you and that's the important." He looked away.

Yuuri blinked. "Help...me?" He pointed at himself.

Yurio looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Yeah loser, and with my help you will not only forget that brainless Victor but you will also get a new love in less time than you think." He said with determination.

"...Eh?" Yuuri was still processing everything that was going on right now and trying to find a reason why Yuri Plisetsky of all of people would help him find a new lover.

"No time to talk! We have things to do!" Yurio said as he pulled him up, action that made Yuuri's shirt lift a little and reveal a soft and a little big tummy that, of course, got the Russian boy's attention. "........" He glared at the stomach of the man.  
Yuuri looked at him and scratched his cheek. "Ummm...is everything o-" he was going to ask but then got interrupted by the angry teenager.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" He asked as he strongly squeezed the tummy with his hands, making poor Yuuri yelp. "We are getting rid of this shit first!! This and all the junk food you have here you pig!!" The blond growled.  
Yuuri just whimpered and begged him to have mercy with his food. It would be hard, he was completely sure of that, and he knew this Russian boy wouldn't accept a no as an answer, so why not just give it a try? He feels like things can't get any worse at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of the short chapters so the next ones will take entire parts of the story (like a complete date or something) which will make the longer but also means that I won't be uploading chapters too often xD maybe a chapter weekly?? Anyway thanks for reading~


	3. Cheer danshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio can't let Yuuri give up without even starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry xD I was writing and I couldn't help it. I just had to put that reference.

One week has past since-

"Check. Lift your shirt." Yurio said firmly, standing in front of a very tired Yuuri.

The Japanese skater nervously lifted his shirt a little to reveal his stomach.

The Russian boy took a deep breath. "LAME." He said and made him repeat the exercises all over again. 

Two weeks have passed since Yurio broke into Yuuri's home and not only took his food but also made him jog around the neighborhood. If it wasn't because Yuuri still counted the days without Victor he would have sworn that it had been months since he had to exercise every moment of the day.

"Y-yuriooo I don't see how this is helping!" Yuuri panted as he jogged next to the bus for tourist Yurio was in.  
"I can't help you get better if you look like a fat trashcan!" Yurio said from the door of the bus. "And if you don't catch up for the next stop you will have to jog until we reach the next one!" He added.

"I can't...do this anymore..." Yuuri said without his breath. He would have died if it wasn't for his insane amount of stamina, but even that has a limit.

Yuuri was about to give up when he heard the cheering voice of the blond. "Katsudon! Come on! Don't give up! You have to be strong! You have to show Victor that you don't need him!" He said.

"But I do!" Yuuri whimpered, feeling like he was going to cry again, feeling like everything he could do to forget about Victor was useless.

Yurio bit his lip. He was losing him again, he had to act quick. "No you don't! You can do it! Go! Fight! Win!" He cheered. This definitely wasn't something he would normally do but he couldn't let the poor piggy go back to cry again, not after two weeks of work out.

Yuuri knew that Yurio was getting out of character just to cheer him and he found it so surprisingly nice that he just couldn't let him down. He did his best to keep moving as the blond confined cheering him. Yuuri couldn't believe it when he saw Yurio turning and making the tourist on the bus repeat the words 'Go! Fight! Win!' For him.

He definitely had to do it. He had to be in his best shape and show everyone that there is still a Yuuri Katsuki that will keep moving with or without Victor. 

He saw the bus getting closer as he followed the shine and determination in Yurio's eyes and before he realized, he had caught up with the bus.

* * *

 

"Haaa..." The blond relaxed, sitting against the tree. It was already afternoon and the training was over for that day. Yuuri was on the floor like a dead animal and honestly didn't understand why Yurio was the one drinking water and sighing like if he had jogged at least a meter. "Katsudon." Yurio said before tossing the bottle of water at him, but it bumped on the black haired's head, making him tilt he head, a little confused.

"Uugghh..." Yuuri groaned and slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in all his body. "Thank you..." He said before taking the bottle and drinking all the water in it. "Everything hurts..." He mumbled.

"Hmm..." The Russian boy looked at the sunset. "At least that distracts you from that other pain right?" He muttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "So stop complaining and thank this actually useful pain for distracting you from the stupid one." He added, frowning at him.

Yuuri blinked and looked at the bottle in his hands. He squeezed the empty bottle at the sight of that golden ring that was still in his finger. With or without Victor it still was a lucky charm and luck is what he needed the most now. "You are wrong..."

Yuuri said softly. "When I say that everything hurts...I mean everything..." He smiled sadly. "But you are right about this being an useful pain. I can't get out of shape again." He looked at him and realized that those green-blue eyes were over him again, though he couldn't really describe the expression on them, sympathy maybe? But as soon as he noticed it, it disappeared.

"Hey. Check. Lift your shirt." Yurio said, moving his chin to point at him.

Yuuri yelped and then shivered. Now those words were so scary to him after two weeks of working out with Yurio as his coach. He gulped and slowly lifted his shirt, very nervous about what would be the boy's reaction.

The boy stared at his stomach and smirked. "Thank god I realized of your fatness when it was still starting or this would have never happened." He said pointing at the slightly marked abs that the (former) piggy had.

Yuuri blinked and looked down at himself. He never really checked his progress because he found it useless since the one deciding if he was ready or not was Yurio, bedsides, his body was in pain so he preferred to not touch it or explore it. "Wow..."

He said as his fingers slid by his soft but still existent abs, he was in shape before but he never really had marked abs and he was really surprised, though he liked them just the way they were at the moment since more than that would be too much for his taste. He looked up to see Yurio. "Does this mean I am ready?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Yurio thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess." He shrugged. "You are in a slightly better shape than when you were with Victor and I don't want to waste more time so I guess this will be enough." He said.

Yuuri almost cries of happiness but thanks to Victor he was almost out of tears. "That's great!" He said.

"I know right?" Yurio smiled. "Now lets go back home. Tomorrow you will be getting a new and no lame style." He said.

The happiness Yuuri had just faded. "H-huh? A new style? Is that necessary?" He asked quickly.

"Obviously you idiot." He rolled his eyes. "You always look like a goddamn nerd with a 'please step on me' written on his forehead." Yurio said. "I already took most of you wardrobe and sent it somewhere far away from here." He added pointing back with his thumb.

Yuuri groaned and slumped on the grass. "Yurio, breaking into my house and doing who knows what with my clothes is rude and illegal..." He mumbled.

"You will thank me later you nerd."Yurio sighed and got up. "Now get moving, I have things to do at night." He said and offered his hand to the dead pig.

Yuuri sighed loudly and took it. "Why does it seem like I never have a choice with you?" He asked.

"Because you always make the wrong choices." Yurio replied. "Now call a cab and lets leave this place already." He grumbled and crossed his arms 

Yuuri sighed again and took his phone to call the cab that would take them back home. Yuuri was the one who had to pay it of course.

* * *

  
It was already dark when Yurio looke out his window and saw Otabek waiting for him. He grinned and quickly went outside to meet his friend. "What's up?" He asked, getting a nod as a reply.

"Ready to go?" The black haired asked quietly, giving him the helmet with tiger print that he got for Yurio since he was the one who went with him on the motorcycle the most.

"You don't need to ask me that at this point." Yurio grumbled as he put on the helmet and sat behind him. "Let's go." He said with a excited smile he just couldn't hide.

Otabek gave one look to that smile before turing on the motorcycle and taking Yurio on his night ride as always. It was something that started at his but now was his and Yurio's, something that, in his opinion, made it even better. They would just go trough the calmer part of the city and watch the night life of it until they reached his secret place, away from the craziness and movement of the city, a place where he and Yurio just laid on the grass and looked at the stars or talked about anything until it was time to go back.

Yurio was always happy to go on those night rides with Otabek since he discovered them, even though he knew Otabek wasn't going as fast as he wanted because he was with him. That was the only thing he didn't like about the ride. Something that he really loved was that he could be in that cool place only they knew about, he really liked to just stay there and chill without having annoying people around him, just him and his friend Otabek.

When they got there, after a while of small talks, the black haired man looked at the blond. "You seem happier today, did something happen with Yuuri?" He asked.

Yurio rested his head on his hands with a bright smile on his face. "I finally got Katsudon in shape." He said, looking at the stars. "Tomorrow I will take him to get some new clothes and make the first moves." He added.

Otabek stared at him and looked from his white tiger printed jacket to his tight red jeans with some chains hanging around and the pair of regular tiger printed converses with platform. "...'You' are going to help him to get new clothes." He said, emphasizing the 'you'.

Yurio turned his face to look at him and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah." He nodded quickly with a smile that immediately told Otabek that telling him about the difference of tastes was a bad idea.

Otabek looked back at the sky. "Well...just try to not push him more than what he can take." He said quietly. "What would be the point if he isn't comfortable with what it's supposed to be the best version of him?" He asked and shrugged.

"Hmm..." Yurio stared at his friend for a moment and then looked back at the sky. "I guess you have a point...as always." He mumbled grumpily in a really low tone so Otabek wouldn't listen, but he did anyway and smiled a little at it. "...you are smiling aren't you?!" He whined and looked at him as he sat up.

Otabek just closed his eyes with the smile still on his face. "I am. So? I really like this place..." He said.

Yurio crossed his arms and looked at him suspiciously for a moment before sighing. "Yeah..." He said, giving up and laying on the grass again. "Me too...thanks again for showing it to me." He said.

Otabek shrugged. "It's ok, I like the company." He said, making the boy look at him. "It was nice to come alone, but you eventually get bored of your own thoughts...so it's nice to have someone to talk." He added.

"You sound like an old man, Beka." Yurio snorted. "But I guess that's what makes you not annoying like everyone else." He closed his eyes, smiling.

And they laid there for a while before going back to the city.

* * *

  
Yuuri didn't remember when was the last time he had a good night and sleep, oh wait, he did, when he had Victor's arms wrapping him and giving him the best warmness he has ever experienced.

Yuuri frowned and buried his face in the pillow, trying to send that memory away. 'It would be easier to not think about the warmness he gave me before if I wasn't sleeping just with my underwear...' He groaned. "Yuriooo why?" He asked and realize that suddenly people just were doing things without him understanding the reasons.

He lifted his face and took his phone. 'Could it be that there is a disease in the air that makes everyone go crazy and I am the only one immune?' He thought before turning on the screen and squinting at the sudden light in front of his face. '4:00 am...I'm thinking nonsenses thanks to the lack of sleep...' He thought and then realized that he hadn't changed his wallpaper, a photo of Victor and Makkachin looking happy. 

He couldn't believe that Victor even took Makkachin to wherever he was. He wished he hadn't stopped by a bar to cry for the rest of the night or maybe he would have stopped him, or maybe not, it was clear for him that in the moment of truth he only frozes like an idiot.

shifted under the blankets, groaning at the pain in all his body. "Russians are insane..." He mumbled a little unhappy as he put his phone away and turned so he was laying on his back now. "Victor...this bed feels so big and empty without you..." He said as his hand unconsciously caressed the side of the bed of his ex lover. He closed his eyes tightly and dragged his hand away from that spot, placing it on his abdomen.

"Mmm..." His fingertips felt the results of two weeks of insane and unnecessary (since he wasn't even in a shape that could be classified as fat, maybe just a bit chubby and that's the only reason why he got in his actual form in such a short amount of time, but he wasn't going to think about that anymore.) workout. He relaxed, that was thanks to Yurio, because for some reason he wants him to be the best he can be. He decided long ago to not let him down, he would get Victor out of his chest, he had to.

He took a deep breath turned, snuggling against his blanket. He knew the process hasn't even begun and when it did everything would be harder, so he had to learn to force himself to sleep or consider to get some sleeping pills, but only as a last resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be way longer but I separated it in two parts because I thought it was long enough for me to not feel embarrassed
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading ^ v ^
> 
> EDIT : SHIT THIS IS SO SHORT NOW THAT I READ IT ON PC SORRY


	4. Nobody is pitying you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before getting in action they need to be ready, and for that he needed a new style. Too bad our Cupid will have some problems with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long but I'm really trying to decide between short but quick chapters and long ones uvu;; I hope you like this one and make sure to read the tags to no get confused over where this story will go.

Yuuri shivered and hugged himself as the blanket he had was removed from top of him.

Yurio draw the curtains open and let the natural light of the morning come trough the glass door that led to the balcony, then he did the same with the other window.

Yuuri rolled on his back and covered his eyes. "Mmm...I will go to the rink later." He mumbled and buried his face in the pillow.

Yuuri felt the bed move but convinced himself to ignore it for the sake of his sleep, but then he felt a kick that sent him rolling off the bed, landing on the cold floor. "Don't waste my time, Katsudon!" Yurio growled.

Yuuri whimpered and rubbed his back. "Yurio...I told you that you couldn't keep breaking into my house." He said before opening his eyes with a sad look. "My body is still sore from all the exercise...can I have a free day?" He mumbled.

"Let me think about it..." Yurio smirked and took Yuuri's phone. "I will do it while I text Victor so he can think, just for a second, that you have at least half balls." He said as he tapped the screen.

The Japanese boy jumped from the floor and snatched his phone from the blond's hands. "N-no!" He said. "Let's follow you original plan!" He looked at him, squinting so he can kind of see. "...whatever that is." He said more to himself.

Yurio grinned. "Finally some cooperation." He jumped off the bed. "Now get ready! We are gonna get you better clothes." He added with his hands on his hips.

Yuuri fidgeted. "B-but you took all my clothes...how am I supposed to go out?" He asked, looking at Yurio nervously, hoping that he wouldn't offer some of his own clothes because, no offense but, that just wasn't his style.

Yurio dropped something on the bed and Yuuri got his glasses to check what it was. "Are those...mine?" Yuuri asked as he picked up the black shirt and the blue jacket.

"If you don't mess it up I will be sending you your clothes back in parts." Yurio said with his arms crossed. "Some of your clothes aren't that bad but you are so stupid that you find the way to make them look lame." He rolled his eyes. "So today I will show you how to dress like a winner." He added seriously.

Yuuri blinked and looked at his clothes again.

"MOVE!" Yurio growled, making Yuuri yelp and quickly go to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the first store the obvious problem appeared. Yurio's style was just way too different from Yuuri's and because of that none of the things Yurio chose made the Japanese skater feel comfortable at all.

Yurio gritted his teeth. "Could you please stop being a nerd for a second?!" He grumbled and stopped back to the place where he had taken a pair of silver pants that Yuuri rejected without even trying them on.

Yuuri was letting Yurio help him, yes, but he wasn't going to let him turn him into someone so radically different from who he is. He already felt uncomfortable with his actual self, he didn't need a pair of life sucking jeans to make him feel even more out of place around people. "Can't we try something more classic...?" Yuuri suggested shyly. "And blue?" He added.

Yurio glared at him. "I'm not getting you a replica of your lame wardrobe you pig! Geez!" He turned away. 'Fuck! the nerd is hopeless!' He thought and turned away, crossing his arms.

Yuuri looked down and fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Yurio..." He said softly. He was expecting it, he was expecting Yurio to get tired of him too. Why couldn't he just bury himself? Why did he have to keep disappointing everyone? Maybe Victor left him because of that, because he disappointed him, because he wasn't able to improve.

Yurio huffed. "Don't apologize, just fix the-" he turned his head to look at him and just saw a man shaking and sweating with his eyes wide open. His eyes widened. "Shit." He whispered and quickly went to him, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Hey! Don't lose it!" He said firmly.

Yuuri looked at him and blinked. It took him a few seconds to come back to reality and calm down a little. "I-I...I'm sorry!" He repeated, clenching his fists.

"You already said that." Yurio sighed. "Just quit it with that." He waved his hand and then looked down. "I guess...I will have to find other way, but don't worry about it Katsudon, I know what I'm doing." He muttered with a serious but still beautiful face. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at it and it helped him calm down a little along with the fact that Yurio's voice when he was calm was actually pretty nice to hear.

Yuuri's thoughts were interrupted when the blond boy turned to look at him. "What are you looking at?" He frowned.

Yuuri shook his head quickly. "Nothing nothing." He waved his hands. "I was just thinking about what we can do." He added, smiling nervously.

"Well don't do it anymore." Yurio grumbled and dug his hand in Yuuri's pocket, groping for the cellphone and making the black haired shiver. "Dammit why are these pockets so big?!" He groaned.

"T-they are very useful for H-HEY! Y-Yurio! Be careful there!" Yuuri yelped and tried to get away from him. The girls at the shop just stared at them, some of them were enjoying it.

Yurio finally got the phone. "There! Geez!" He grumbled and turned away from the flustered Yuuri. He started to type something and soon got a worried Yuuri trying to look over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Stop that." He hissed and jabbed him in the stomach, strongly enough to make the shy man back off but not enough to make him cry. The last thing he needed was give the shy man more reasons to cry.

"Mmmmn..." Yuuri held his stomach. He was expecting something worse actually. He looked at the blond. "Yurio...you won't text Victor, will you?" He asked nervously.

Yurio rolled his eyes. "No." He said annoyingly. "And even if I do, you shouldn't give a fuck about what idiot thinks anymore you stupid pig." He added, giving him a glare before turning back to the phone. "I am going to get someone who knows more about your miserable self to help us." He muttered and started the video call.

Yuuri blinked. "Oh...who are you calling?" He tilted his head, then he gasped at the familiar voice.

"Hi!~ oh...Yurio?" The voice coming from the phone asked. Yuuri hurried to stand next to the blonde and smiled at the Thai skater on the screen. "Oh! Yuuri!~ hi! Are you two hanging out? That's so cute~" He said with a smile that looked less bright than the usual.

"Hi Phichit." Yuuri smiled a little and waved his hand. "Yes, I guess that's what we are doing..." He scratched his cheek and looked at the blond, who was staring at the screen. "And how's Seoul?" He asked, looking back at the screen. He saw the man tensing for a moment and blinked, wondering if his friend was having a hard time.

Probably only Yuuri noticed that the happiness he was showing was blurry and weak, but only because he knew him enough to see it. "It's cool." Phichit smiled again. "Maybe you should come you know? Maybe we could hang out to help you forget that idiot~" Phichit eyes lit up as he said that.

"Too late. I'm already on that." Yurio said. "And that's the reason why I called so shut up and listen." He said grumpily, getting a soft laugh and a nod in response from the man in the other side of the call. "I'm getting Katsudon new clothes and we aren't advancing because he just won't cooperate." He said, shooting a quick glare at Yuuri. "So maybe he would pay more attention to you." He looked back at the Thai skater who was now showing complete interest and slight amusement to the situation.

"Well obviously he won't cooperate." Phichit laughed. "No offense but big cat's prints are the opposite of Yuuri's taste." He explained. "You will have to go to something way simpler." He nodded slowly.

"But I don't want him simple." Yurio said. "I want his new style to not making look like a damn passive!" He added.

"Hmmm...I get what you mean." Phichit tapped his chin. "Ohh? Those silver pants over there look nice." He smiled but then Yuuri interrupted.

"Ok this is gonna work." He said quickly. "Phichit's style is very different from mine too so the problem is still the same." He looked at Yurio. "I think we should just-" he was about to say it when Yurio covered his mouth and looked him right into the eyes.

"Don't say it." The blond said firmly. "Don't even think about giving up you stupid Katsudon." He frowned. "We haven't even fucking started." He added.

Yuuri stared at him and then nodded slowly. Yurio slowly removed his hand and looked back at Phichit. "What can we do?" He asked.

Phichit had an amused smile thanks to the scene he just had witnessed. "I see you really want to help him~" he hummed. "Well...maybe if we join our minds we can make it work. If only we had one more person to help us...a woman." He said, tapping his chin.

Yurio was about to make a sarcastic comment when he looked up at a familiar voice calling him. He sighed, not knowing if it was good or bad. "What the hell are you doing here Mila?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking that." She said, checking Yuuri's figure. "I haven't seen you in a while..." She walked around Yuuri, making him get tense. "I thought you would had gone back to Japan..." She tilted her head with a finger on her lips.

Yuuri shifted awkwardly. Was that really what others were thinking? That he would just leave everything just because Victor dumped him? Well in their defense he guesses that if it wasn't for Yurio he would had done that. "No no, Yurio is actually helping me to get better." He mumbled.

Mila raised her eyebrows and looked at Yurio. "Oh my~ isn't that cute of him." She said with a smirk. The blond just growled and flipped the bird at her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the phone. "Oh and the Thai friend is here too..." She blinked and leaned a little. "Kind of..."

Phichit waved his hand at her. "Hi, you just came in a perfect moment." He said, grinning. "We need some feminine intuition to get Yuuri a new style." He said and then clapped his hands together. "Could you help us please?" He asked.

The lady thought for a moment and then looked at the nervous Yuuri and the Yuri asking her to fuck off with his eyes. She smiled. "Sure. It would be a shame that such a cute face like Yuuri's went to waste." She put her bags with shoe boxes on the floor. "And I don't hate him, so I wouldn't leave him at hands of Yura's awful fashion sense." She giggled, trying to sound innocent.

Phichit laughed and Yuuri did his best to hide the fact that he totally agreed with that. Yurio shot daggers at her with his eyes. "Shut up already!" He snapped. "Can we just do this shit already?!" He asked angrily.

Mila smacked his head. "Be quiet or we will all get kicked out of here." She said and looked at Yuuri. "Now let's see what we can do for you." She crossed her arms and analyzed him.

Yuuri gulped. In one part he felt better now that there were two more people there to help him so he wouldn't have to try on leopard sweaters anymore, in the other part he didn't like how more people was finding out that forgetting about Victor turned into a such a big progress. 'Maybe he isn't having half of these problems...he must be laying around with Makkachin...thinking about how he is free again.' Yuuri thought and tugged at his own jacket. He stayed in his own thoughts until Yurio snapped his fingers in front of his face again.

"Ugh. Could you at least focus?" He grumbled. "We just chose some clothes for you. Try them on." He said before putting a pile of clothes on Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri blinked. "Wha...when? How long was I put?" He asked, looking at the clothes and then at the others.

"20 or 25 minutes." Phichit shrugged. "You take daydreaming to a whole new level." He laughed softly.

Yuuri blushed. "S-sorry..." He looked down. "I will try to stay more focused..." He muttered.

"You better." Mila smiled reassuringly. "I know you must have a lot in your head now but if you don't pay attention you won't be able to choose your clothes later." She said before patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, I won't be dressing you up later." Yurio said with his arms crossed. "Now hurry and try on the stupid clothes." He ordered.

Yuuri nodded quickly an went to the changing room.

 

* * *

 

 

He changed the combinations of clothes as the others told him and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he wanted to look at himself before showing the others. He actually was ok with the new style, it was a lot like the way he normally dresses but now more mature, for saying it the simple way. He liked how this kind of clothes felt, the fabric felt lighter and softer but still managed to keep him warm. He could imagine where each one of the people outside helped to create the style, Phichit helped to the comfortable part and that it didn't go too far away from his own, Mila with that feminine touch that made him look clean, calm, more like his age and last but not least he could tell that the things that really differentiated this style from the old one were thanks to Yurio, taking more risky steps that Yuuri personally would feel like he would embarrass himself if he tried to take them by himself, but now that he has them on he realized that they didn't look as bag as he thought they would.

He sighed and walked out as he heard Yurio ordering him to do that. When he came out some of them raised their eyebrows. "My my..." Mila said as her open mouth turned into a smile. "If I didn't know you enough I would definitely hit on you..." She said, checking the man up and down.

"Uhhh...huh?" Yuuri blinked slowly. 'What is that supposed to mean?' He thought before deciding to just not think too much about it for the sake of his already weak self esteem.

"Oh my god Yuuri~" Phichit stared with a big smile. "Forget about finding a new love! I will be your new love! Just come here to Seoul so we can live together forever!~" He added, doing grabby hands at him.

Yuuri blushed and frowned a little. "H-hey Phichit...be serious." He mumbled and shifted shyly, looking down.

Yurio smiled with the expression of someone who just got what he wants. "I think this will work." He said and walked towards Yuuri. "I mean, he is not a model but I'm sure he can get more than one idiot to want to date him like this." He added, walking around him. "Now the person will actually have to talk to you to realize how lame you are." He snickered and patted his back strongly.

Yuuri yelped and looked at him. "U-uhhmm...great?" He pumped his fist confusingly.

"We should name this new style! The beginning of the new Yuuri Katsuki!" Phichit said cheerfully.

"I have the name for this." Yurio said with a confident smile, then he stood firmly in front of the Japanese skater and put one had on his hips and used the other to point at him. "Neo Katsudon!" He said. After that the store fell in a deep silence for a minute. Yuuri just blinked in response.

After a minute Mila broke the silence with a small laugh. "How clever." she said and patted Yurio's head.

"Yeah...I like it." Phichit smiled and covered his mouth so they wouldn't see him giggling.

Yurio tried to ignore the deep feeling of awkwardness and the fact that he was blushing and shook his head, moving it away from Mila's hand. "Like I care what you think about it!" He said and then looked at Yuuri. "It's not ready yet. We have to get a complete wardrobe, so try on the other combinations so we can move on to the next store." He crossed his arms.

Yuuri nodded slowly. "Alright..." He said and then turned back. He stood there for a moment and turned his head to look at Yurio, he opened his mouth like if he was going to say something but then the words didn't come out and he just quickly went to the changing room.

Yurio tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. 'This won't worth shit if he keeps acting like this...' He thought and sighed. 'Get the pig new clothes but he will still be a pig...' He tugged at his own sleeve and stared at the changing room.

Yuuri showed them the other combinations and they agreed that this would be the 'Neo Katsudon' style. Yuuri had to pay for his new style, of course. 'So there goes my savings for the wedding...that will never happen.' Yuuri thought, crying inside as he paid for the clothes.

The went outside of the store. "Well, seems like you got the idea." Mila said, stretching her arms. "I will leave the rest in your hands..." She winked at Yuuri. "Don't let Yurio get you in trouble ok?" She smiled at him.

Yuuri blushed a little and his eyes slid away. "Mm thanks Mila..." He bowed. "I'm sorry for making you stop doing your things to help me." He added embarrassingly.

"If I had something more important to do I wouldn't have stayed." She said, patting his shoulder. "Good luck. I hope this whole 'Neo Katsudon' thing helps you out. It's good to see little Yuratchka being nice for a change." She laughed softly.

"Oh my god just leave already!" Yurio groaned and pushed her away. The lady just laughed and left.

Yuuri held his phone and looked at his friend. "Thanks for the help Phichit..." He smiled softy. "And don't think we won't talk about what is going on with you later." He added in a pouty tone.

Phichit smiled back at him. "It's ok Yuuri. I wish I could be there with you to help you, but I now know that you are in good hands with Yurio." He said and then tilted his head. "Don't worry about me for now and just be sure to get trough this so I can get to see you smile like you used to..." He added.

"I should be the one saying that Phichit." Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "We will definitely talk later. Goodbye." He waved his hand. The Thai skater did the same and then the call ended.

"Let's go to the next stores." Yurio said, pointing at some other clothing stores that were near by. Yuuri nodded and followed the blond.

What happened next was they getting the new wardrobe for Yuuri, everything normal, but Yurio noticed that every time the black haired seemed to have less confidence. "Umm...is this one good?" Yuuri asked shyly, turning a little too see the rest of himself.

Yurio huffed with his arms crossed. "Yeah. Whatever." He said.

Yuuri blinked and looked down. "Y-Yurio...if you are tired we can leave...I think I have enough-" He was interrupted by Yurio who pushed him into the changing cabin and closed the door.

"Are you fucking taking this seriously?" The teen hissed at him with his green-blue eyes stabbing Yuuri's chocolate ones.

Yuuri's eyes flicked around everything, trying to not freak out at the teen's sudden hostility combined to the fact that he was WAY too close in that cramped space to his comfort. "W-wha...?" Was all that he managed to say.

"Don't waste my fucking time and look at me!!" The teen demanded and stepped even closer. "What do you think is the point of all this huh?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

Yuuri gulped, not knowing the answer and too nervous of what the reaction of Yurio could be if he knew that he doesn't have an idea, at this point, of the motive of all this.

Of course Yurio could tell that the poor piggy didn't have a idea. He sighed loudly and resisted the urge to punch his face and just looked up at him. "I want you to become someone better! Someone people won't dare to step on! Someone confident goddammit!" He said with a little hint of despair hidden in the anger and frustration of his words.

Yuuri blinked and looked down before clenching his fists, already done with all this doubts in his head. He looked up and frowned. "Why?! Why do you suddenly want that?!" He asked angrily, making the blond move back with surprise. "Is this some kind of bet you made with someone?" Yuuri asked, pulling his hair back with his hand in frustration. "Why people just like to play around with me?! Fuck!" He looked down with a frown.

Yurio put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not playing around with you Katsudon!" He yelled, making Yuuri look at him with disbelief. Yurio clenched his fists. "I'm dead serious about this! And if you really want to know the reason it's because I want to kick Victor Nikiforov out of that pedestal he placed himself on thanks to fools like you!" He admitted.

Yuuri blinked slowly and then chuckled bitterly. "I see...you just want to prove a point with all this..." He closed his eyes and moved his head down, his hand still keeping his fringe away from his face. "That kind of makes more sense...but sorry, I really won't be able to do this, Yurio. Just look at me. I will never be able to get any better...I am just a pi-" He was interrupted by the blond pulling him closer by the shirt. His eyes opened just to meet the turquoise ones.

"Don't you dare to say that word." Yurio hissed, shaking him. "Listen! You are actually a nice person easy to like! You are a respectable skater and dancer out of this world! And god your looks aren't average at all! You are damn gorgeous! So could you please just understand that, shut the fuck up and stop pitying yourself?! Because I swear to god nobody else is doing it!" He finally snapped.

Yuuri gaped at him. "..." His hand fell from his head as he realized that they were close enough to kiss if one of them made a weird movement. "E-ehhmm...ok ok!" His face turned red as he quickly pushed the blond out of the cabin. He leaned against the wall and panted. '...t-that was weird.' He thought, with a hand on his chest and looked at the mirror, then he remembered Yurio's words and examined himself. 'Nobody else is pitying me...why am I the only one pitying myself?' He thought and then swayed his hips softly. 'I don't...I don't look that bad...' He thought and turned a little to check his back. 'Well...someone should show Victor that he's not the center of everyone's lives.' He thought and nodded with determination.

Meanwhile Yurio was outside with his hand squeezing his shirt. His face was red and his heart was racing. 'Did I...did i just call that katsudon gorgeous? Shit...' He held his head. 'And you also were too close! Who do you think you are? Fucking Victor?!' He looked up and groaned.

Yuuri then got out of the cabin. "I like these..." He said, spinning slowly so the blond could see him. "What do you think?" He looked at him and tilted his head when he saw the Russian teen with his face still a little red.

Yurio nodded and waved his hand. "Yeah yeah it's good. Let's pay and leave already." He said.

Yuuri nodded and paid for the clothes. "I think we have enough..." He said, looking at Yurio who just nodded in response. "Would you like to eat something?" He asked as he gave the address of his home to the store so they could send the clothes there.

"Of course. I'm fucking starving." Yurio said and walked out of the store. Yuuri followed him. "But I will choose the place, got it?" He added.

"Of course..." Yuuri scratched his cheek. "I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat anyway." He said.

"Hmph. Pizza." Yurio said and walked faster to a pizzeria. Yuuri sighed and did his best to keep up with him.

 

* * *

 

While they were eating the pizza Yuuri felt a pair of eyes stuck on him. He looked up and saw the turquoise eyes looking at him boringly. "Hmm?" He blinked as he chewed.

"You look less anxious now..." Yurio muttered before biting his slice of pizza.

"Well..." Yuuri looked down at the pizza and smiled shyly. "After those things you told me back in the cabin..." He said softly, then he looked at the blond eating a thread of cheese and blushing a little at the memory of that moment. He laughed softly at the cute blond. "Thank you Yurio...I didn't know you saw me that way." He said.

Yurio huffed. "Yeah right. Don't get too excited, Katsudon. I just didn't want you to panic back there." He said and looked away.

Yuuri sighed, a soft smile still on his face. He wondered if Yurio would ever drop that tough mask definitely, but he still appreciated the blond and he knew that he meant what he said before. He decided that he would be part of Yurio's plan to prove his point to Victor because in the end it would be beneficial for him too, even though he couldn't help but feel a bit used.

Yurio went back to stare at Yuuri when he felt that he was distracted. There was something he had been wanting to ask for a while. "Hey, Katsudon." He said, making Yuuri lift his head and look at him. "Have you ever thought about wearing contacts?" He asked.

Yuuri blinked and unconsciously tapped the frame of his glasses. "I always wear contacts at competitions." He said.

Yurio rolled his eyes. "I supposed that since otherwise you would be a skating worm." He said. "I mean wear contacts all the time." He added as he took the glasses from Yuuri's face. "These are really lame." He muttered as he checked them.

Yuuri squinted so he could see a little. "I like them..." He said as he tried to reach them. "They are good quality and have been with me for years...and they still look as good as always." He added.

Yurio fiddled a little with the glasses and then a small and melodic crack sound made everything go silent for the two skaters. "...oh. Good quality huh?" Yurio said, holding the leg of the glasses.

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Yurio..." His word muffled in his hands.

"Don't worry ok? This is a signal that you had to stop wearing them anyways." Yurio said, thanking god the Yuuri was a blind as a bat so he wouldn't see the embarrassment on his face. "Let's just go get you some contacts." He waved his hands.

Yuuri sighed. "Alright..." He said, surrendering, again, to Yurio's plans.

The blond was the one who paid the food but thanks to the lack of sight from part of Yuuri he was able to make him think that he had gotten the money from his wallet. He didn't want to make the piggy feel way too special, just to feel better than the idiots he will date.

Yurio had to let the ravenette hug his arm so he could lead him to a place to get him contacts. They really looked like a couple and that wasn't something that he particularly felt comfortable with. 'Yeah right. As if Katsudon was enough to date me.' He thought and scoffed, then he got surprised when the other squinted at him intently. "Why are you glaring at me you asshole?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't said his thoughts out loud.

"Uh...huh? I'm not glaring at you." Yuuri said, tilting his head with his eyes still as sharp as swords.

"You totally are!" Yurio grumbled and then dragged him into the place. "Hello. Get him some contacts." He demanded.

The woman behind the counter just stared at him. "...we will need specifications, young sir." She said.

"Could you only fix my glasses please?" Yuuri said as he did his best to put his broken glasses on the right place. His glasses more than an accessory were something that reminded him to his home, his family, his roots basically. They weren't something he just wanted to leave behind. It was like if the blond was asking him to never eat Katsudon ever again or stop loving dogs or simply stop skating, bedsides, he just felt way more comfortable with his trusty glasses.

"No." Yurio put his hand on the glasses and moved them away. "Trust me. It will be way better if you wear only contacts." He said.

Yuuri's expression turned into a sad one. "But..." He was going to said before being interrupted by Yurio.

"Come on!" The teen exclaimed, making Yuuri yelp and look down.

"Alright..." He mumbled as he fidgeted. "But I already have ones so we shouldn't need to get new ones..."

Yurio stared at that sad and uncomfortable expression and for some reason Otabek's words repeated in his head.

"What would be the point if he isn't comfortable with what is supposed to be the best version of him...?"

Yurio bit his lip. 'Maybe I've pushed him too much for today...shit' He clicked his tongue and looked away. 'Stupid Beka...' He thought and then looked at the lady. "No contacts them, just show me the glasses with crystals like these." He said, sliding the glasses to the woman. She took them and nodded before walking away.

Yuuri turned his head at him and opened his mouth to ask what that was but Yurio spoke first. "There's no point in getting new one if you already have them." He said seriously. "Lets get you better glasses instead and if you really don't like the idea of wearing contacts the whole time." He added without looking at him. Yuuri didn't say anything and when Yurio turned to look at him he jolted a bit and frowned. "I told you to stop glaring at me!" He grumbled.

"I-I told you that I'm not!" Yuuri responded, covering his face in embarrassment and confusion.

The woman came later with some glasses and put them on the counter. "These are the models we have. You can choose from here so we can place the right crystals in them, but you need to tell me more details about them." She explained.

"Oh ok." Yuuri nodded. "But could you please lend me some adhesive tape to temporally fix my glasses so I can choose the right style?" He asked.

Yurio's eyes widened a little and he glared at the Japanese skater. "If you could have done that the whole fucking time then why did you clung onto me the whole fucking time you pig?!" He growled.

Yuuri whimpered a little. "I-I knew you would get angry and would yell at me if I walked around with my glasses like that! I thought you hadn't suggested that idea because you preferred to walk like that!" Yuuri tried to explain.

Yurio would have grumbled even more if it wasn't for the fact that he really didn't suggested that, in fact, the idea didn't even cross his mind at the moment, he was busy feeling embarrassed because he broke the glasses and had to go around looking like Yuuri's little brother. He felt kinda stupid now. "Ugh! Whatever!" He said and then asked the woman to just put tape on the damn glasses.

The woman(who had been watching with amusement in her eyes the whole time ) just nodded and temporally fixed the glasses for the shy boy.

Yuuri put them on and looked at the models and he was about to lift a cerulean ones that looked almost exactly like his when his hand was (surprisingly) gently pulled away. "No." Yurio said simply. "This is Katsudon. Look for Neo Katsudon." He looked at him.

Yuuri blinked and nodded, then he looked at the models again, trying to be careful with his choice. Yurio eventually got bored of waiting and grabbed a model that was thin, elegant, simple. The glasses were a bit smaller and more serious than the ones Yuuri had. "Try this on." He said as he gave him the glasses.

Yuuri put the glasses on and looked at his reflection. Their color was a light gold that made Yuuri's face look more angelical than it already was. Yuuri slid his fingertips by his cheek as he stared at himself in awe. "I..." He said, almost like a whisper, then he turned to look at the blond. "I like them a lot..." He said with his eyes slightly sparkling.

Yurio's heart skipped just a bit and then he smirked. 'Well if they worked on me they will kill anyone I try to get for him.' He thought and then put his finger on Yuuri's nose. "That's why you should listen to me more, idiot." He said and then turned his face to the woman. "We are taking them. Put the right crystals or whatever." He waved his hand a and gave her the glasses. The lady nodded and Yuuri told her the details she needed and, of course, paid for the glasses.

 

* * *

 

The two skaters walked back home together. It was a good thing that their apartments were right across the other, but it couldn't had been other way since it was the only condition Yurio had in order to live alone in his own place, that and the fact that Yuuri and Victor had a copy of all his keys and could go in an out whenever they wanted, though Yuuri didn't like to bother the blond too much so the one who used the keys the most was Victor.

Right in the hallway of that building was a window so big that it was like the wall was made of it, perfect to give natural light to the place, but then that building had more natural light sources than anything else, so much that Yurio would always complain and say that he felt like he was living in some kind of aquarium.

The two males stopped when they reached their doors. There were a lot of boxes waiting for Yuuri in his door. "Oh boy..." He sighed and then turned at Yurio. "Thank you a lot for today..." He smiled softly at the blond. "I never thought I would have a change of style like this. It was...a little weird to be honest." He mumbled and looked down.

Yurio stared at him for a minute without saying anything, biting his lip and getting the courage to just say what he had to say. "...it's ok and...sorry...if I pushed you too much." He said softly, looking away and placing his hair behind his ear.

Yuuri stared at him. It was true. Yuri Plisetsky's voice was really relaxing when he wasn't growling insults and he knew, after all the time he has spent indirectly taking care of him with Victor, that he wasn't a bad person, that he could trust him, even though what happened with Victor made him change the way he saw everyone. Victor was a good man too, right?

He was brought back from his thoughts when the blond turned his head to look at him. "What are you looking at?" He frowned.

Yuuri closed his eyes and laughed softly. 'And there he is again...' He thought, realizing that Yurio wasn't like Victor at all. Victor knew when to be himself and when fake his emotions, his smiles, even though he wasn't fan of it he knew how to do it and how win everyone. Yurio in the other hand wasn't like that at all, even though he insisted on keeping that though facade Yurio was so impulsive and expressive that you could tell what his feelings were. He was still pure. 'I don't know if pure is the right word but is really close to what I mean...' Yuuri thought.

"Well?! What's so funny?!" Yurio stomped angrily.

Yuuri just smiled at him. "Sorry sorry..." He said, waving his hand. "It's just that...you are really beautiful, Yurio. I guess I couldn't help but stare." He added with a look that the Russian teen hadn't seen since Victor left without a reason, like if the shine and hope they had before were coming back.

"...EH?" Yurio frowned confusingly as he felt his cheeks warming up a little. "What the fuck, Katsudon?"

"O-oh! I said something weird, didn't I?" Yuuri said as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Yes! You did!" Yurio crossed his arms. "Now leave before you make things even weirder!" He added.

Yuuri nodded and turned to his door. Yurio rolled his eyes and did the same, but when he was about to unlock the door when a soft voice called that nickname he hated but had gotten used to. He turned to look an saw a shy black haired looking at him with a sweet, but still a little nervous, smile. "I don't know how many times I will tell you this but...thank you, even if you are using me to bother Victor...thank you." He said softly, looking down. The blond just stared at him and raised his eyebrows when their eyes met. "And I liked the name Neo Katsudon." He smiled. "See you tomorrow." He added and then opened the door of his place and pushed the boxes with clothes inside.

Yurio blinked. "Y-yeah! You better get ready because tomorrow we will make your new image public to the world." He said and quickly turned back to his door. "So find your best angle for tomorrow so you won't waste more of my time." He added and walked in, then he closed the door and looked down. "...maybe getting him someone new will be easier than what I thought." He said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is • v • my English vocabulary is so short and basic that hurts.
> 
> Don't worry about poor Phichit xD that is a completely different story that I'm still deciding if I will write or not so don't mind him.
> 
> And about the thing going on between Yuuri and Yurio well...you already know.


End file.
